Draconicor's Light: A Spectrobes Tale
by Mikano Zirake
Summary: The characters of Spectrobes encounter an entity that tells them that their fates are entwined in an ancient prophecy! You bet there's gonna be RallenXJeena! SI
1. Draconicor: Goddess of Light

Draconicor's Light

Hello everyone. I am Mikano Zirake here to bring you yet another fanfic. The characters of Spectrobes encounter a strange entity on the planet of Wyterra and must join forces with some unlikely people to defeat the krawl. Plz enjoy and don't hate me!

* * *

The moon hung in the sky as I walked towards the water. I could hear birds chirping as the first light of dawn shone in the reflection of the lake.

Lifting my head, I knew what was to come. "_Fire shall bring the light to defeat the darkness_," I looked towards the area I had come from, a large cavern

known as "The masters Cave", "_And the darkness will come back again until its master is dead._" I knew this prophecy well. My name is Draconicor. I am

the guardian of the Kaio system, and I must save it from the krawl. Two children, although they are Spectrobe masters, are this world's only hope. I

must do all I can, or we shall perish.


	2. Prophecies of Old

Draconicor's Light Chapter 2

Rallen stumbled along through the forest, Jeena close behind him. "Aw man. I know people are depending on us but…" Jeena moaned. He had been complaining all day. "Don't worry" she said, "We're getting close to where the light was seen." Rallen stopped abruptly. "Look over there" he whispered "Do you see that light?" Jeena nodded. The two officers walked towards the lake where the light seemed to be coming from and gasped. Standing on a large crystal in the middle of the lake was an enormous white dragon. It had a wolf like face, two long horns and blue fur running from the crown of its head to the tip of its tail. On its forehead was a blue star. It moved slowly toward them. "_Who are you?_" Then it looked at them again. Its eyes widened. "_Ah, so you have come at last."_

*****************

_"I have been waiting for you, Spectrobe Masters._" Rallen tensed. "Who are you and what do you want?" The dragon grinned. "_So impulsive. Your partner seems so much calmer. I am Draconicor. And you are Rallen Tsubaku and Jeena Makoto. I have waited for you arrival for many a year._" Rallen was shocked, as was his partner. "How do you know our names? Why have you been waiting for us?" Draconicor smiled a little. "_I know all. And the reason I have been waiting is because you two are part of an ancient prophecy. Do you not know? The Krawl grow more relentless each day, and soon you will need to destroy them._" Suddenly, bright light engulfed them all, drowning out the world around them. Jeena had never imagined this was what lay in store for them.

***************

Rallen looked around. The three were inside of a large cavern. "_Come. I will show you the prophecy that foretold your arrival._" They started down a long corridor. All over the walls were pictures and hieroglyphs that seemed to tell a story. Jeena, being a scientist, would have loved to examine them, but they were following Draconicor. It would have to wait. Draconicor finally led them to a large chamber, filled with ancient drawings and writing. Huge crystals grew from the floor. "_Now, here is the prophecy. Because you are Spectrobe Masters, you will be able to understand the language, Spectranor._" The two officers looked at the writing, and gasped. "No way." Rallen shook his head. "No freakin' way."

What did the hieroglyphs read? Find out soon!

Plz rate and review!


	3. The Adventure begins

Hello Spectrobes fans of all ages! (Cheering) Lt. Colonel Mikano Zirake with the third chapter of the story! Please enjoy and send feedback for new ideas in the story. Mikano out.

Rallen and Jeena read the Hieroglyphs. They seemed to depict the story of two people described only as Fire and Water. The story was easy to understand. Fire found the Spectrobes and fought the darkness. It even depicted figures that looked strangely like the High Krawl. Then it showed Water becoming a Spectrobe master. "So," Rallen said, "This is the story of me and Jeena, isn't it." Draconicor nodded. "_Yes, the runes depict your adventures so far. But the rest cannot be written until you experience more danger and victory._" Jeena looked at Draconicor. "How did you know all of this? These runes… they tell the story of everything that ever happened to us. Did you write them? And if so, how did you know?" Draconicor touched one of the crystals that were jutting up from the floor. Bright light surrounded them, and then moving images of Rallen's first battle against the Krawl. Another showed Komainu searching for minerals. The light faded. "_These crystals show me all that has happened as well as what is occurring at that time. This is how I know your stories._" Draconicor turned to them. "_Are you prepared to fight them again? They have become far more powerful than last time. You will need more than a Spikan and a Kasumite to defeat them._" Rallen was about to ask how she knew their current lineup, but before he could, they were teleported to the lake where they had first been. Draconicor looked at them. The two of them were very different from each other. Rallen was reckless and bullheaded, yet she could tell there was a soft side. Jeena, on the other hand, was strategic and intelligent, and Draconicor sensed that Jeena had feelings for Rallen, but she was not likely to show it. Draconicor sighed. "_Listen closely. I will be able to come with you and fight along side you, but I do not have the power I once did. You will have to find new allies and increase your strength. The fate of the universe rests in your hands._" Rallen and Jeena nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice." Rallen said with his usual devil-may-care attitude. Jeena rolled her eyes at him. Draconicor grinned. They might just be ready, she thought, I only hope that they can survive.

What will happen next? Find out soon!

Plz rate and review!


	4. Kazona: Master of Beasts

Hi everyone. Mikano here with chapter four of Draconicor's Light!! Wow, I haven't updated in a while, huh? Enjoy!

There was a flash, an ambient ringing, and then all was silent. I looked into the crystal that was next to me. Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Kazona, I am the creator of the Spectrobes and Draconicor's older brother. I resemble a Chinese dragon with Komanoto features. There is reason for that. I made Komainu and his evolutions. I am the Second of the Three Guardians of the Kaio system. As I had said, The silence was broken when Kaio grumbled angrily that I needed to destroy that damn crystal. That "Damn crystal" was our only view of the planets. The ringing signified something important. Checking the huge diamond, I saw that my sister was standing alongside two young humans, a boy and a girl, both wielding Cosmolinks. "Well, well" I muttered. "What is our sister up to? Kaio, I think Draconicor has found some new friends". Kaio looked up. "_**Hmm. Wait, They must be…Those humans!! Draconicor has found Fire and Water! Which…**_" He looked over at me disgustedly. "_**Is more than I can say for you, my lazy little brother.**_" I glared at him. "Well, not everyone can be the "Legendary Healer"! I growled at him. _Or King of the Ultimate Forms like you, you bastard… _I looked at him angrily. "I suppose I should go down in human form?" I asked. He nodded. "_**I'm happy to know that you're smart enough to accomplish this task.**_" I snarled at him. _And I'm happy to get the Hell outta this place…_

Well, that's all for now, I gotta lot of overdue homework over this Vacation. T-T

R/R!!!


	5. Attack in The Forest

M.Z. with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spectrobes or Hiromu Arakawa. Disney own Spectrobes and Hiromu Arakawa own herself as well as Fullmetal Alchemist. I own Draconicor and the voice in the cloud. If I owned Spectrobes, Rallen and Jeena would have admitted their love for each other and Origins would have every Spectrobe in existence and not just a few of them.

"Hold on!!" Rallen yelled. He and Jeena were left behind as Draconicor sped off. "_Just hold on."_ Draconicor's thought speak voice echoed in their heads. "_I am attempting to look normal so that the villagers don't start bowing to me in the streets."_ Jeena sighed. "And how are you going to do that?" Suddenly, a young girl in a long sleeved shirt, decorated with a blue star in the middle, white sneakers, and blue jeans stepped out. She had dark blue eyes and white hair with blue streaks.

She grinned, "Like this." Rallen's eyes widened. "Dr-Draconicor?! How did you do that?" She shook her head. "No time to explain. Like I said, the Krawl are relentless." She froze, scanning their surroundings. "Oh, no." She muttered. Rallen frowned, "What's wrong?" Draconicor gritted her teeth and went back to her Dragon form. "_They're here._"

Rallen and Jeena looked down at their Cosmolinks, only to see them start glowing, the warning signal of a nearby Krawl. They instinctively sent out their Spectrobes. Rallen's was a Spikan, and Jeena's, a Kasumite. Rallen turned his head to where a low, growling sound was being emitted. Then, footsteps came from in front, back and on either side of the trio. Draconicor whirled in all directions, to face the threat, which stepped out from their hiding spots.

Four Dragons, one was blue and black with what looked like a dinosaur head as it's tail, the next light purple, the third ugly green with a swirling green portal on it's stomach, and the last was flaming red. The blue-black one threw its ugly head back and laughed cruelly. "Well, well. If it isn't the little Spectrobe Masters! Imagine meeting you here!"

Rallen was so sure that he had heard the creature's voice before. The green Dragon hissed and said, "Remember us? Remember how you humiliated us?!" The purple one chuckled darkly. "Of course they don't remember us. They don't have the brain capacity to do so!" Rallen shook his head with disbelief. "N-no way. I killed you guys!!" The teen's eyes were full of fear. Draconicor turned to him. "_Who are they? They smell like Krawl..."_ The blue-black one smiled, showing rows of sharp teeth. "There's a reason for that." Jado hissed.

Spikan shook his fist in Jado's direction. "I don't care how tough you are!" He snarled, "You're still goin' down!!" Gelberus snickered, "You think that you stand a chance against us?" Maja looked at them, a mocking look spreading across her face, "Let's see. Two Spectrobes, two humans and one Dragon. That's just cute." The High Krawl Dragons moved towards the group.

Jado reared up on his hind legs and yelled, "Die, you-!" But before he could finish, something fell out of the sky, creating a large dust-cloud. Everyone started coughing. "_What in the world?"_ Draconicor muttered. Suddenly, a voice came out from the cloud. "Hey you, Krawl-Scum!!" Rallen and Jeena's jaws dropped. "No way. It can't be." Jeena peered into the cloud. The voice spoke up again, "What in the name of Hiromu Arakawa do you think you're doing to Flyboy and Jeena!?"

Jado growled, his eyes narrowing, "I know that voice. It's the voice of that pesky little officer who ruined our attack on Genshi."(1) The voice laughed, "Now, Jado. Is it really necessary to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" Rallen chuckled, "Yeah, that's her alright."

Who do you think is in the cloud? Stay tuned to find out!

You know the drill. I write it, you read it, you love it, you review it, you fav it, you show it to your friends. Just click that button down there. And no, not the one that says report abuse. The big green one. It's impossible to miss. (1)This story will be told soon, so keep a look-out for it.


	6. Destro The Rager

I'm back with the next chapter of DLST!

I own nothing.

The dust cleared, revealing the speaker who might have just saved Rallen, Jeena and Draconicor's lives. A Rydrake, standing erect on it's hind legs, wearing a male NPP officer's uniform. It also had medium long black hair, and its eyes were blue instead of red. Mikano Zirake grinned.

"What's up guys? Need some help?" Rallen smirked. "Just what the heck are you doing here?" Jado growled, reminding them of the current danger. Mikano turned towards the Krawl Dragons, and sighed. "Do you guys mind? I want to chat with my friends." Maja snarled at her. "I don't give a rat's ass what you want to do. You're going down!" Jado put a clawed hand in front of Maja, holding her back. "Let me go first. This is personal." She ignored him and charged Mikano. The officer smiled and leapt into the air. Maja short-stopped.

"Can't catch me without wings, can you?" Maja grinned, and took off into the air. "Actually," She said, "I can fly very well without wings!" Mikano sneered, shot forward, and plunged her wing-blades into Maja's side. "Aaaaeiieeaarrrghhh!" Maja screamed, and fell back to earth, de-morphing in the process. She looked up at the grinning Rydrake-girl, but then passed out. Gronos sighed and looked over at Gelberus, "I'll take her back to Malik. Can you and Jado handle her?" Gelberus nodded his head.

Jado rolled his eyes and turned towards Mikano, who had landed on the ground. "Nicely done, Hyogan. But then, Maja was always a pushover. The question is, can you handle me?" Mikano grinned. "I can handle you just fine." Jado smirked, and leapt at her. His tail, being the shadow creature, swooped at her from the side while Jado struck from the front. Mikano was thrown into a tree. She got back on her feet, spitting out some blood.

"Is that all you got, freak?" Jado was slashed across the face with a wing-blade, causing him to stumble back. "You little bitch!" He sent a fist the size of a bowling ball into Mikano's stomach. She fell to the ground, coughing up more blood. "D-damnit." Rallen's eyes widened, "Nooooooo! Mikano!" Jado grinned, and prepared to slash her in half with his claws, "Good bye, Hyogan trash."

And his hand fell. But before he could hit, something gripped his arm. Jado turned to see Rallen, the boy's eyes seemed to be glowing with fury. "I'll deal with you after her, so wait your turn." Jado then noticed that Rallen's grip was really strong. "Get off of her, you bastard." Rallen gritted his teeth. Jado stepped back terror coursed through his body. Rallen's face was becoming wolfish, claws replaced fingernails, a pair of antlers sprouted from his head, and his hair grew into a furry mane. "_**You hurt Mikano**_,"His voice sounded as though two of him were speaking in unison. "_**So I'm gonna kill you**_!"

Draconicor brought Mikano to safety. "_So, you finally woke up, Destro._" Jeena looked over at her. "Destro? What do you mean?" Mikano looked up weakly as Draconicor started to heal her. "De-Destro? As in Destro the Rager? One of the Elemental Guardians?" Draconicor didn't respond. Jeena was terrified of Rallen's new appearance. He looked like a mix between himself and an Ojizama. Rallen threw his head back, roared, and then sent a burst of flame from his mouth, which slammed Jado backwards.

Gelberus knew that Jado was losing, so he charged at the now seven foot tall Rallen, who grabbed Gelberus's tail and flung him into Jado. "_**If you leave now, I'll let you live,**_" Rallen snarled, "_**But if you **__**aren't gone in three seconds, I'll slaughter you.**_" Neither Jado nor Gelberus needed further prompting. The two were gone before Rallen could even start counting. He turned back to look at the others. Draconicor was calmly healing a confused Mikano's wounds, while Jeena refused to meet his eyes, frightened by the rage and hatred Rallen had just displayed. He took a step towards them, but collapsed and demorphed, back to human.

"Rallen!" Jeena cried, and ran over to him. "_He's alright. The process of morphing into something that powerful just took a lot of energy._"

Jeena looked over at her, "Draconicor, what was that? What did you mean by Destro awakening?" Draconicor went into her human form, and sighed. "It's exactly as Mikano said. Rallen was able to become the Ojizama, Destro the Rager of the Elemental Guardians. Remember when I called you two Fire and Water?" Jeena nodded. "This is what I meant. Because of your role in the prophecy, you are able to assume the form of the original Guardian that had the same element as you. Mikano, you're a part of it too." Mikano, now fully healed, jumped up, looking excited. "Are you serious?" Draconicor smiled. "Yes. Your Guardian is the Rydrake, Luca the Bonecrusher. Element of Sky. I thought you knew, since you can morph with ease." She then looked off into the distance. "I'll explain more when Rallen wakes up. We don't want him to miss out."_And so it begins._

See that button?

V

Click it

It says Review

Review so I can feed my Plot Rydrakes

Do it

They need food

So feed them

Or they will eat you

And your family

V


	7. Honing Abilities

I'm finally updating! It's been too long. Here's the next chapter!

One day later…

"No, Rallen. You have to control the morph." Draconicor sighed. "You aren't going to be able to do a successful change unless you learn not to be so impulsive!" The remark caused Jeena to crack up from where she was training, earning her a glare from Rallen. "Good luck with that!" Jeena cried. "Jeena, was that really necessary?" Rallen yelled exasperatedly.

It had been a day since the High Krawl incident, and now that Rallen had been filled out on what had happened, it was time to hone their abilities to the fullest. Rallen was currently in full form, a huge orange Ojizama. "I don't get what you mean by controlling it. I'm not tearing a village apart right now, am I? That's some pretty damn good self control right there!"

Draconicor shook her currently human head. "What I mean is, you know how when Mikano morphs, she looks like a humanoid Rydrake?" Rallen nodded. "The morph you're in right now is your Final Form. Mikano is not yet strong enough to control her Final Form, so she is training in the Glowing Caverns to learn control over it. What she morphs into now is her Partial Form. You need to get to your Partial Form." Rallen morphed back to human. "Alright, I'll give it another go."

Back on Malik…

"What do you mean he 'turned into an Ojizama'?" Krux roared. Jado and Gelberus lowered their heads. "It's exactly as I said. Rallen is able to become a Spectrobe Human hybrid just like Mikano!"

Maja shook her head, "That's impossible. Zirake has a Hyogan bloodline, but Rallen does not. How could he morph if-?" Then she stopped, "Unless he. No, that's impossible." Krux turned to her. "What is impossible?" Maja swallowed nervously. "What if Rallen is one of the Elemental Guardian's reincarnation?" Krux tensed. "If that's so, you are all to go train. Maja, prepare the Dark Spectrobes for combat. You are all dismissed." The High Krawl bowed and departed.

Krux waited till they were gone, and then teleported to a dark corridor, in front of a barred cell. "Your chance to prove yourself has arrived, my friend." Two eyes glowed in the darkness, one green, one gold. A low growling emitted from the cell. "Be patient. You will be released soon, Jaden."

To be continued…

Please review. My Plot Rydrakes are HUNGRY!


	8. Burdens of the Past

Sorry about the wait. DLST 8 is here!

Draconicor sighed. "Hey, I think you might have gotten it right this time." Rallen grinned "Really?" He asked excitedly. "No, you're still seven feet tall. Actually, I think you might have grown a foot or two."

"Arggghh! You've gotta be kidding!"

"You have ignored all the advice I gave you, and now you won't be able to reach Partia-"

At that moment, a loud, ferocious roar echoed throughout the training area. Rallen froze. "What was that?"

As if in answer, something big, furry and clearly enraged crashed into the clearing. "**ROAWR**!"

The animal was nearly seven feet tall and resembled a furry white Komanoto. It had a stripe of pink fur from head to tail, and was wearing a very familiar headset.

Draconicor instantly became her dragon self again, "_It's Jeena!_"

"What?" Rallen cried.

"_She was able to access Final form! The power must be to much for her to control!"_

Jeena's eyes were glowing with an unearthly blue light, radiating pure hatred, and she seemed to be directing this anger towards Rallen. "_**You. I'LL KILL YOU, TRAITOR!"**_

Rallen gulped. "T-Traitor?"

"_Rallen! Get out of here!"_

He didn't need further prompt. Rallen took off as fast as his Ojizama legs could move him. Jeena turned towards Draconicor. "_**Why are you helping him? He betrayed all of us!" **_

"_Yukia. Do not let your past anger towards Destro cloud your judgment. Rallen is different, he is no traitor. Snap out of it now!" _Jeena roared angrily, charging past Draconicor, and took off after Rallen. "_No! Yukia!" _

Rallen stopped for breath in one of the temple ruins. "Jeez, what was that about?"

"_**DESTRO!"**_ Rallen froze. "Oh no."

Jeena stalked through the ruins, scanning the area in hopes to find him.

"Jeena!"

She turned towards the source of the voice, seeing none other than a Final formed Rallen.

"_**Destro, it's been too long. Did you think I would let you get away with your betrayal?" **_

"I don't know what the Hell you're talking about. But what did you do to Jeena?"

"_**That doesn't matter! What matters is that you will be put to justice!" **_ She charged at him with full force. Rallen stood his ground, and when Jeena bowled into him, he was knocked backwards. She struck at him, slashing across his left arm and chest.

"ROAWR!" He cried out in pain. "Jeena stop it! Wake up Jeena! Take control!"

Jeena roared furiously. Rallen got the feeling that trying to talk it out with her wasn't going to work, and shot into a dark corner. "Dammit, I'm losing blood." He looked down at his wounds, which were bleeding profusely.

Then he remembered something he had seen once on TV. It was crazy, and the person who did it ha been a professional with a butane lighter, but it just might work. Holding up a paw to the slash across his chest, he sent a small burst of flame from his fingertips, causing the wound to sear closed and the blood to cease it's flow. He repeated the process on his left arm.

Rallen hissed softly at the pain. However, this tiny noise was enough to alert Jeena to his location. "_**I found you!" **_ Jeena ran towards the source of the noise. Rallen gritted his teeth, yet another insane idea ran through his mind. _Damn, if this doesn't work, I'm screwed. _Jeena let out another roar. "_**You will pay, Destro!"**_ Rallen charged out from where he was and wrapped his arms tightly around the enraged Guardian.

"Jeen, wake up!" He held on even as she struggled to escape. Suddenly her eyes changed from intense, raging blue back to her normal human eyes. Her body slowly changed back into a human. Rallen closed his eyes, following suit and demorphing. "Ra-Rallen?" Jeena whispered quietly. "S'okay Jeen. I'm right here." Jeena trembled in his embrace, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She choked out. Rallen pulled her closer,

"What the heck?" Mikano landed easily next to a now human Draconicor, her Rydrake ears strained to hear what was going on between her friends. Draconicor shook her head. "This is bad. Apparently, Yukia still remembers-. Never mind." Mikano frowned. Then she sighed quietly. "I'm going to get a few rooms at an inn or something. You wanna come?" Draconicor shook her head. "I'll stay here to make sure nothing else happens. Oh, and please get the rooms at the 'Lion's Den'. It's the only quality inn on Wyterra. All the others have… how to phrase it, issues?"

Mikano nodded. "Got it. And Draconicor? I will be asking you what happened later, and I expect answers." Draconicor's eyes widened. "How dare you! I'm a Legendar-" "I don't give a rat's if you're NPP Commander. If there's something that could cause any sort of serious harm to my friends, I want to know. And I will protect them, no matter what." Draconicor look at her, regarding the officer with light blue eyes. "You're so much like Luca, you know that? She always was completely devoted to those who were close to her. And stubborn as heck too."

Mikano grinned. "You're not the first to call me that, ya' know. Anyways, remember what I said. Midnight tonight. I want some straight answers. Meet me back here." She flapped her bladed wings in the direction of the Haven Village, leaving Draconicor with the two teens, and her own thoughts. _It's just going to be the same thing again, isn't it brother?_ She sighed and looked over at Rallen and Jeena. _This time must be different, or else they'll be forced to go through that pain again. I won't be able to do this without _his _help._

_Rasu… Where are you now?_

Well? What do you think happened between Yukia and Destro that would cause her to be so enraged at him? Review for the Plot Zyrdrakes! They're hungry and- No Zira! The chair is not food! I mean it! Please review before they eat my house! Argh! Zydrak stop eating the TV! Ah great, now how am I s'posed to watch anime? Stupid dark Spectrobes… Hurry and review!


	9. Revealed Truths

And we're back!

I don't own Spectrobes blah blah blah. The Elemental Guardians belong to me. In this chapter, Rasu spoils about half the plot of the story, so if you don't want to be spoiled, skip the flash back.

Rallen's POV

I crept away unheard from the Lions Den Inn. We had gone there soon after the "incident" with Jeena and her loss of control over Yukia. But while I was comforting Jeena after she demorphed, I overheard Mikano and Draconicor talking about meeting up later to discuss something that had to do with the past of the Guardians. Reluctantly, I left Jeena in her room, and sneaked out of the hotel around 11:36.

I ran to where they had organized a meeting place and waited. "_I had the feeling you wouldn't be able to resist sneakin' here." _Startled, I looked around to find the source of the voice. "Wonderful," I muttered, "Now I'm hearing things."

"_No, I'm in your head, dumbass." _ The voice sounded like mine, but gruffer, with a slight snarl to it. "What the hell?" I questioned.

"_Hehehe, guess I need to introduce myself. The name's Destro, Elemental Guardian of Fire and all that_."

I sighed, "Alright, I can work with that."

Then, I noticed two figures approaching the scene. Mikano and Draconicor, both human.

"I didn't think you'd come, Draconicor. You seemed unwilling to tell me anything." Mikano said, a bit of humor in her voice. Draconicor nodded, "So what is it you want to know?" She asked. Mikano straightened. I knew that action. She did that whenever she was about to enter some uncharted territory. "Tell me what happened between Yukia and Destro that would cause her to be so enraged at him."

"_Hahaha!" _Destro chuckled in my head. "_She's got attitude. She demanded something of the legendary Draconicor. Nobody's done that for years!"_

"Here." Draconicor said to Mikano. "I'll show you what happened

Draconicor lifted a hand, and my mind was filled with images of the past.

***Flashback 10,000 years ago... ***

"_What do you mean by that?" Destro asked, turning to Rasu, who scoffed. "Of course, Konny wouldn't have told you guys anything…" Destro growled, "Tell us what?"_

_Rasu lifted his currently human head, causing his black hair fall back, revealing his reptilian violet-gray eyes. "It's a big old secret between us and her brothers. But," He turned to Destro, "I'll tell you anyway."_

_Destro frowned. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_

"_You should… Question, what are mine and Konny's elements?"_

_Destro rolled his eyes, "That's easy. Darkness and Light-"_

"_Aaangh! Wrong. That's just the story that everyone tells. Our real elements are, me, Time, and her, Space."_

_A long silence stretched between them, until Destro fell on his back, laughing. "Wow, you actually scared me there for a sec." _

"_I'm not kidding!" Rasu yelled. "We are Time and Space, and we were split!"_

_Destro realized that Rasu was serious, and stopped chuckling. "Split?" He questioned._

"_Yes. To put it in a simple way, Konny and I were once one being that governed the Space-Time continuum, until Kaio and Kazona split us apart, into Space and Time. Doing this destroyed the balance that prevents a phenomenon known as 'Spatial-Temporal Repetition'."_

_Destro looked confused. "I don't follow you."_

_Rasu sighed "Have you heard the phrase 'History has a funny way of repeating itself? That's what happens. So if someone dies in a certain way now, his or her reincarnate or future life will die that same way. It also means that in the final battle against the Krawl, any participants_ will_ die." Destro's eyes widened. "But that means… Yukia and the others will…" _

"_Exactly."_

_Destro growled, thinking hard. Then he got up. "I know what I have to do."_

_********Later…********_

"_What do you mean I can't come?" Yukia growled, her white fur bristling. Destro frowned, purposely not meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry. You just can't." _

_The Polar Komanoto bared her fangs. "If you're going to do something stupid again, I'm coming to make sure you don't die!" Destro had tried to leave unnoticed, but the one person he hadn't wanted to find out had caught him sneaking away. _

"_Please Destro, just tell me what's wrong." She begged, placing a paw on his shoulder._

"_Nothing's wrong, I'm just going out for awhile."_

"_You're lying."_

"_No I'm-"_

"_Yes you are! I can tell when you're lying! Please! Tell me why I can't come!"_

_Destro wished he had waited longer to sneak away, now the other Guardians would hear the commotion and come outside. He would never get away. He only had one choice. "Sorry Yukia. I didn't want to do this, but…" Then, he reached to strike her hard on the side of her head, not hard enough to cause mental damage, but enough to knock her out. Yukia was quick, blocking the attack. _

"_What are you doing?" She cried, punching him in the stomach. Destro doubled over in pain, but charged at Yukia, knocking the wind out of her with a pained heart._

"_What's going on out here?" Luca's voice rang out. Destro took one last forlorn glance at Yukia. "I'm sorry…" He choked, then ran as fast as he could go. "Destro…" Yukia's eyes filled with tears, and she passed out. Luca ran into the area, taking in her injured friend, and Destro's retreating figure. "What the hell happened?"_

_**End Flashback**_

My eyes widened, as did Mikano's. _"Heh, yeah I prolly shoulda told you not to come here." _Destro said sheepishly. Mikano looked as though she was in a state of pure shock. "He-he ran away from the guardians and injured Yukia?"

"Yes, and I fear that due to Spatial-Temporal Repetition, it'll happen the same way between Rallen and Jeena." Draconicor said sadly.

I was shocked. I was going to hurt Jeena? I would never do that!

Mikano gritted her teeth. "No! I refuse to believe that Rallen would ever do something like that! He cares about Jeena so much! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he loved her!"

I swallowed quietly, a light blush coming to my face. I did care about Jeena, a lot. But as for love…

"Still, there's a chance. But enough of the gloom and doom. There's a pretty good chance of it not happening the same way." Draconicor smiled reassuringly. "We should head back to the inn."

I was way ahead of them. I ran as fast as I could, entered the Lion's Den, ran up to my room, and fell asleep.

...

Yeah, so basically the whole damn fic was a flashback. Do I suck or what?

Review or Zira and Zydrak will eat you alive and kickin'!


	10. Healing Wounds ,or not

YES. I AM UPDATING AGAIN 8D.

(Jeena's POV)

"_Come on! Wake up already!_

I woke up to a harsh, full moon's light hitting my eyes, as well as a strangely familiar, nagging voice. "Who's there…."

"_Finally! We need to talk."_

"Tell me who you are first" I muttered groggily.

"_Yukia…. Anyway-" _I froze at the name. Yukia? The one who made me go crazy and attack Rallen? "What do you want?" I snapped, trying to keep my voice low. There was silence for a long time, and I almost lay back down to try and sleep, when her voice came again. _"I can guess what you're thinking…. And I'm truly sorry about that, but you need to hear me through on this! I get that you may care about him, but he's only going to hurt you!" _ I had heard enough. "How would you know? He's done nothing wrong to me-"

"_He never did anything to me…until the very end… Look, I just don't want you to have to go through what I did…." _

She sounded so pained as she 'spoke', I almost believed her. "I can't listen to you…." I got up and walked silently towards the room in the back… towards Rallen's room. _"What are you doing! Why won't you listen! I thought you were a rational thinker!"_

I stepped inside, checking to see if he was awake. To my surprise, he didn't seem to be here. _"Okay, good. Now let's head back before-"_ Her voice was cut off at the same time as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and another hand covering my mouth when a scream almost escaped it.

"Whoa! Jeen, you okay?" The quiet, concerned voice of Rallen himself caught my attention, making me to relax somewhat. "Yeah, j-just fine" I responded, after regaining my composure (from seeing that he didn't have a shirt on). He didn't seem too convinced. "Do you need anything? It's kinda late…" I took a deep breath. _"No Rallen. I'll just be going to bed now!"_ I continued to ignore her. "Look…can...can we talk for a little…?" Oh god…I felt so stupid right then…

(Rallen's POV)

"_I can only imagine what Yuki's telling her now…. Oh Kaio…why did I do it?…"_ I heard Destro lament. "Alright…" The two of us sat on my bed, and for a good, long time, there was silence as we'd look at one another, look away and then repeat. Finally, I decided to break the tense silence. "So what is it you wanted to talk abou-"

I stopped as the younger girl very suddenly hugged me, causing me to fall back on the bed. "J-Jeena?" I questioned, curious as to the sudden embrace. "I…I'm sorry…" she whispered almost inaudibly, "I'm so sorry for what happened today…" I could hear Dest muttering something in a pitiful voice. "Jeen… it wasn't your fault... " I slowly wrapped my arms around her shoulders and waist, trying to comfort her as I began to feel her crying slightly into my shoulder. "Please Jeena…" I whispered softly in her ear, "Don't cry… it's alright…"

Her shaking generally started to lessen as she lay against me; all the while I gently stroked her hair, murmuring gentle forgiveness that she never needed. Soon, I was alerted by her breathing slowly, signaling that she had fallen asleep. I smiled slightly and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Jeena…" I then drifted off into sleep.

(Elsewhere….)

In her human form, Draconicor approached a small cavern that she knew all too well; the home of an old 'Friend'. "Are you in there?" She called, waiting for an answer. After a few minutes, it was received.

A seemingly young male with messy black hair, purple grey eyes, pale skin and a dark suit of some kind approached her, a wide grin spreading over his face. "Konny? Is that you? It's been centuries. How are you holding up?" His voice was dripping with mock joy at seeing her. "Just fine, but I can't say the same for you, mh?" She responded, her tone matching his. Rasu laughed cruelly. "Aww, is little Konny still sore about all that?" Draconicor hissed angrily, hoping to warn him to shut his mouth…with no results. "Really Konny, you're over a millennium! Haven't you learned to let go by now?"

"No." She snapped coldly. " I haven't. Now let's get to business. The Guardians must assemble, and you are part of thi-" He covered her mouth with a hand. "Sorry Konny. I can't do that."

"And why not? " She practically screeched at him, getting her mouth covered again.

"I don't appreciate being yelled at. Ask me again when you feel like being nice…if you can catch on~" He smirked as Draconicor clenched her fists. "You…you freaking pervert!" And with that, she backhanded him across the face, turned on her heel and strode back towards the inn. Rasu grinned, rubbing his sore cheek. "She hasn't changed…Not one bit…"

Peope, Zira and Zydrak are quite hungry at the moment, so please review before they eat me! D8


End file.
